


Drinking Buddies

by GingerHanSolo



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Implied Hux/Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:39:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerHanSolo/pseuds/GingerHanSolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Phasma and General Hux get together to share drinks and grumble about Kylo Ren. This meeting, however, takes an unusual turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> My very first AO3 work! Written for my dear Obi-Wan. (Requested)

“Only tea, General?”  
  
Hux quietly poured himself a cup of his favorite green tea as Phasma carefully held her gin and tonic.  
  
“Yes, Captain. I find it to be quite a soothing drink.”  
  
Phasma nodded, her helmet at her feet. She brought the chilled glass up to her lips, sipping through the straw. “Considering what a pain in the ass…” She quickly scanned the room, ensuring that she and Hux were safe and not being overheard. “Considering what a pain Ren is, especially to you, I’m surprised you are not choosing something… stronger.”  
  
“Alcohol does things to people, Phasma,” the general responded coolly. “I prefer to be in control of my behavior and inhibitions.”  
  
Along with everything else, Phasma thought. She closed her blue eyes, enjoying her drink.  
  
Hux’s room was perfectly neat and orderly. There was no dust, nothing out of place, and his pallet was perfectly made. All his clothes were pressed and hung neatly in the closet. Even his alarm and lamp were strategically placed to be perfectly aligned with the sharp lines of his room.  
  
If there was anything Hux loved, it was being orderly.  
  
Phasma watched the snow fall outside gently. Hux watched it, too. He was not fond of the snow at all. He was frustrated with how everything turned out for him. However, he still followed the rules and did what was asked of him perfectly, in hopes that his work would be recognized and the odds be more in his favor.  
  
“You’re awfully quiet.”  
  
Hux put down his cup of tea. “It’s difficult to speak while drinking, Phasma.”  
  
“Of course,” Phasma said. She delicately toyed with the straw in her drink. She had been wearing this uniform for ages, she was used to the quirks and movements. “I was under the impression this meeting had been particularly pressing.”  
  
Hux and Phasma often got together, unbeknownst to the rest of the base, to share drinks and vent their frustrations over the Leader of the Knights of Ren. Hux would always start with tea, Phasma would always tease him, and they would always ended up at least buzzed, if not tipsy. A few times they ended up drunk.  
  
This time, however, Hux had asked Phasma to meet up for a second time within the same week. Phasma was confused, and slightly concerned, considering Hux had rambled on for hours and had gotten pretty wasted the last time. She wouldn’t pass up the offer, though. She knew that the general had a great deal of pent up frustration and she’d rather he complain to her than do something more idiotic.  
  
Not that Hux was capable of doing something outrageously moronic. Even when intoxicated, the general still showed at least some composure. Phasma still didn’t want to give him that chance.  
  
After silently stirring his tea endlessly, Hux put down his spoon and stood to retrieve something stronger. Phasma gripped her glass anxiously. This was very out of character for the general. It was too early. He usually had several cups of tea before deciding it had not affected him enough. Going for the liquor before he finished even one cup was concerning.  
  
“I assume you have heard the rumors?”  
  
“Rumors?” Phasma asked as she watched the general prepare his drink.  
  
“Yes. Among the Stormtroopers. The ones that explain why Ren’s tantrums have increased as of late.”  
  
“I hadn’t heard them,” Phasma said. Her drink was empty, but she was hesitant to ask Hux for another. He seemed to be too preoccupied. “If there are any, the troops have certainly gone out of their way to ensure I heard nothing.”  
  
Hux finished stirring and sat down. Noticing Phasma’s empty cup, he glanced at her. She nodded, and he took the cup from her.  
  
“They say that Ren has been furthering his path of destruction in order to get my attention,” Hux said as he made another gin and tonic.  
  
“I must say he does well,” Phasma said. “You do come running each time.”  
  
“Because I am assigned to do so,” Hux replied bitterly. “Every damn time. But that’s not what they mean.”  
  
“What do they mean?” asked Phasma.  
  
“He’s doing it because he wants me beside him.”  
  
Phasma paused a moment. He doesn’t mean…  
  
“They think he fancies me, Phasma.”  
  
She shivered nervously. That sounded familiar. She was almost certain she heard some of the troopers whispering that in the halls.  
  
She also had the feeling Hux’s words were true, herself.  
  
“Do you believe them?” she asked cautiously.  
  
Hux gave her the glass and then quickly downed his own drink. His glass was empty when he answered.  
  
“Although it would explain Ren’s behavior, I sincerely hope that they are mistaken.” He then rose to get another drink.  
  
Phasma knew Hux would be wasted, and soon.  
  
“Perhaps they are mistaken,” Phasma said. “Ren is not the best communicating. Perhaps there is another reason that he will not share with us.”  
  
“I do hope so,” Hux said, pouring himself even more liquor.  
  
As Hux did so, Phasma couldn’t help but wonder if Hux was trying to drown feelings of his own.  
  
Feelings for Ren.


End file.
